


darkened corridors and shadowy corners

by a_splash_of_stucky



Series: MCU Kink Bingo: Round 2 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Protected Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Steve Rogers, handjobs, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_splash_of_stucky/pseuds/a_splash_of_stucky
Summary: Bucky Barnes hates gala dinners and Steve Rogers has an exhibitionist streak.





	darkened corridors and shadowy corners

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this fic today in celebration of two things. Firstly, I’ve hit 4000 (!!!) followers on my [tumblr](https://a-splash-of-stucky.tumblr.com/), so consider my thank-you present to all of you. I seriously don’t know why y’all follow me, but I’m grateful nonetheless. 
> 
> Secondly, it’s a special someone’s 36th birthday tomorrow, and I feel like that’s an appropriate occasion to put this fic up. 
> 
> Inspiration for Steve's suit: [[x]](https://tomandlorenzo.com/2017/02/chris-evans-in-salvatore-ferragamo-at-the-oscars-2017/)

Bucky’s come to the conclusion that he hates gala dinners.

He has many reasons as to why this is the case.

For starters, they’re filled to the brim with people he has no interest in talking to. They also involve him having to listen to a ridiculous amount of insincere and unnervingly similar speeches. Plus, he has to wear ridiculously constrictive penguin suit, the food is horrendous (at best), and he can’t even get drunk on the fancy-ass champagne.

He’d much rather be back home with Steve, cuddled up on the sofa or on their bed, watching something on Netflix and eating spring rolls from the Chinese place near their apartment.

Bucky snags a flute of champagne from the tray of a passing waiter, just to give his hands something to hold. He spies a familiar head of blonde hair at the foot of the grand staircase and decides to make his way over to Steve. Bucky tucks his metal hand into his pocket and sips on his drink leisurely as he threads his way through the crowd of bodies.

Steve is talking to an elderly couple, his expression open and attentive as he listens to them.

He looks gorgeous tonight, all dolled up in a navy-blue suit that hugs his shoulders and nips in at that unfairly trim waist. The black lapel of his jacket is a nice little detail, and it ties in with the black bowtie he wears. His suit pants draw emphasis to the musculature of his thighs – Bucky wouldn’t mind feeling those thighs wrapped around him, right now. Anything’d be better than milling around doing nothing. Beneath the jacket, Steve wears a crisp white shirt, the buttons straining – just a little – against his broad pecs.

As if sensing Bucky’s gaze on him, Steve’s eyes flick over to Bucky, a silent question in them. Bucky raises his glass to him, before downing the rest of his champagne in one gulp. Steve presses his lips into a thin line, like he’s trying to suppress a smile. He turns his attention back to the couple in front of him.

Bucky stifles a laugh. No matter what pleasant and charming expression might be on Steve’s face, Bucky knows that internally, his boyfriend is dying of boredom, just as bad as Bucky is. There are few things they hate more than going to these so-called ‘charity’ gala dinners.

Bucky snorts. If the guests in attendance really  _did_  have charity-based reasons for their presence, they sure as hell aren’t dressing like it. You’d think that people concerned about kids dying of poverty in Sub-Saharan Africa wouldn’t show up to an event like this with their Rolex watches and their necks dripping in precious jewels. Besides, if this charity was  _actually_  serious about using their funds for the greater good, then they wouldn’t have hired out this fancy-ass mansion, with its antique furniture, marble floors and crystal chandeliers.

The only reason that he and Steve are here at all is because of Pepper. The organiser of the event is apparently a dear friend of hers, and they’d asked Pepper to be their guest speaker for the night. A last-minute commitment had prevented Pepper from attending, and so, not wanting to disappoint her friend entirely, Pepper had asked Steve to make a speech in her stead. Steve — being Steve — had of course said yes, but had insisted that Bucky be made to come too, because they have a rule about gala dinners: either they suffer together, or they don’t suffer at all.

Finally, after what feels like a decade later, Steve manages to excuse himself from the elderly couple. He strides over to Bucky, who is leaning against a side-table, twirling his empty champagne flute between his fingers.

“You seem popular, tonight,” Bucky comments, as Steve stands beside him, leaning his back against the wall.

Steve sighs heavily, pushing his fringe away from his forehead with the tips of his fingers. “This is a fucking joke,” he grumbles, “That lady—ugh.”

“What’d she say?” Bucky asks

“Some bullshit about all Africans being dumb and lazy, which is why they ain’t gettin’ any richer,” Steve rants. “I mean—I should’a known that was comin’ when she said that Africa was a country, but still.”

“Why the fuck’s she at this charity event then?” Bucky asks incredulously.

“I don’t fucking know!” Steve hisses, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “I just—ugh. I hate goin’ to these things, remind me not to be nice anymore.”

“Steve,” Bucky drawls, “You’re the biggest asshole I’ve ever met. Just let more people see that side of you and they’ll stop askin’ you for favours real fast, pal.”

Steve barks out a surprised, slightly hysterical laugh, one that makes his entire body shake. He turns, pressing his forehead to Bucky’s shoulder as he catches his breath.

“You’re somethin’ else, Buck,” he murmurs.

“I’m bored outta my mind, is what I am,” Bucky says.

Steve hums sympathetically, curling his hand around Bucky’s bicep to give it an affectionate squeeze. “I know, sweetheart,” he sighs, as he straightens up. “But for what it’s worth, I’m real glad you said yes to this.”

“You better get me a real good thank you present for comin’ with you,” Bucky says, jabbing Steve in the chest to emphasise his point.

Steve grabs hold of Bucky’s wrist, preventing him from pulling his hand away. His head is cocked to one side and his eyes are narrowed in thought. Bucky tenses up instinctively.

“What?” he asks, immediately worried. “What is it?”

“Baby, you’re a genius,” Steve whispers, looking at him with bright, sparkling eyes.

“I’m a what now?” Bucky says, confused.

Steve’s lips curl into a slow, devilish smile as he tugs Bucky closer. He leans in close, pressing his lips to the shell of Bucky’s ear. “You’re bored. I’m bored. We got another hour ‘fore I gotta get ready for my speech. What’s say I give you your thank-you present now?”

Bucky reacts in several ways. His eyes widen, his heart skips a beat, his lungs forget how to breathe and most importantly, his cock perks up in interest.

“Jesus,” he croaks.

“Nah, s’just me,” Steve jokes.

Bucky punches him in the arm. With his metal fist.

Dumb punk should know better.

“Hey!” Steve protests, “I’m serious, you want it or not?”

Bucky shakes his head in disbelief, before leaning in closer, until he can smell the woody scent of Steve’s cologne.

“D’you even need to ask that question?” Bucky asks breathily, “M’all yours, baby.”

Steve curses under his breath as he laces their fingers together. No sooner has Bucky set his champagne flute on the table does Steve drag him off. They walk through the crowd with purposeful strides, though it takes everything in Bucky not to sprint through the halls like a giddy nymph. He and Steve get a few curious stares, but no one stops them, and they don’t seem to arouse anyone’s suspicions.

Bucky realises that Steve is pulling him in the direction of the cloakroom, which: okay, he’s down with that. But, instead of turning left towards the aforementioned room, Steve turns right, taking Bucky down a narrow, dimly-lit corridor. They pass a few doors, all marked with either ‘No Entry’ or ‘Staff Only’ signs. Luckily for them, there’s no one around. Steve takes a couple of left turns before abruptly fisting his hands in Bucky’s jacket and crowding him up against a wall.

The kiss they share is hot and dirty, with Steve shoving his tongue into Bucky’s mouth as his fingers tangle through Bucky’s hair, loosening his ponytail. Bucky moans, cock swelling in his pants as Steve grinds their hips together.

“Gotta be quiet for me, Buck,” Steve whispers, as he peppers feather-light kisses down Bucky’s neck. “Don’t want anyone to catch us, do we?”

“ _Fuck_ , Stevie,” Bucky whimpers, eyes screwing shut at the thought.

Oh, the press’d have a field day with something like that. The whole world would go into a frenzy, with every single news outlet publishing some atrocious, punny headline. He can imagine the beating they’d take from the PR team if someone were to see them going at it like a pair of rabbits.

“What d’you want, baby, what d’you want?” Steve whispers, his breath hot and wet against Bucky’s throat. “Want me to suck your dick? Want me to eat you out? Want my cock inside you?”

Bucky clings to Steve’s shoulders helplessly, each idea making his stomach flip with arousal. “Yes,” he pants, “Yeah, I want it.”

Steve chuckles darkly, the sound low and husky against Bucky’s ear. “Which one, Buck?”

“All of it,” Bucky replies, turning to press his lips to Steve’s throat. “I want all of it.”

“Can’t baby, we don’t got enough time,” Steve says and damn it, how can he sound so hot and so sincerely apologetic at the same time?

Bucky growls in frustration, catching Steve’s skin between his teeth. “Fine,” he grumbles, “Then slick me up and get your cock inside me right  _fucking now._ ”

Steve huffs out a laugh. “Whatever you want, sweetheart,” he says, shifting back slightly.

There’s a grin on his face that is equal parts sappy and devilish and honestly? Bucky’s body doesn’t know how to respond to that. His heart is overflowing with fondness, but at the same time, his dick is throbbing in anticipation.

When Steve pulls out a packet of lube from his back pocket, Bucky quirks an eyebrow in surprise.

“Were you plannin’ on this, Stevie?” he asks, a sly smirk on his lips.

Steve shrugs his shoulders. It might be dark, but Bucky can see the beginnings of a flush on his cheekbones. “Well, I was kinda planning for it to happen in the car on the way home, or somethin’, but this works too,” he mumbles.

Bucky laughs softly, tugging him in for another kiss. It starts off soft and sweet but soon crosses the line into filthier territory, as Steve slides his thigh between Bucky’s legs and presses it against his trapped cock.

“Turn around,” Steve husks, not bothering to break the kiss.

Bucky turns to face the wall and Steve presses up behind him, a hot, comforting weight at his back. Two pairs of fumbling hands manage to undo his belt and fly; his pants and boxers get shoved partway down his thighs. When the cool air blows over his exposed ass, Bucky shivers.

There’s something so sinfully delicious about sneaking around like this. He’s never thought of himself as an exhibitionist, but there’s just something about getting it on in darkened corridors and shadowy corners that makes his blood run hot. If someone were to see them right now, what would they think? Steve’s good-boy image would be shattered entirely, and Bucky would be known as Captain America’s slut – which, to be honest, is something he’d be quite proud about.

He hears the crinkle of Steve ripping the lube packet open, which is all the warning he gets before he feels two slick fingers rubbing against his hole. Bucky grunts, spreading his legs as far as he can with them still trapped in his pants. Steve eases one finger in gently but quickly, twisting it around to slick up Bucky’s insides. Once Bucky’s relaxed enough to take another, he works the second one in, spreading them apart and twisting his wrist around to loosen Bucky’s channel. Bucky has his bottom lip between his teeth to muffle his moans and cries of pleasure.

“Steve,” he pants shakily, “Baby, c’mon, m’ready, get in me, c’mon.”

“Fuck,” Steve mutters, “Yeah, okay, just lemme—”

Steve tears open a condom packet and slides the rubber onto his length. Rationally, Bucky knows that using a condom makes clean-up a lot easier, but he much prefers Steve going bare inside him. Plus, the thought of having Steve’s come dripping out of his ass for the rest of the night? His own dirty little secret? That lights a fire inside him.

Maybe that’s something they’ll save for another time.

Bucky whimpers when he feels the hot, blunt pressure of Steve’s dick nudging at his entrance. “C’mon, c’mon,” he chants, pressing his forehead to the wall.

Steve spears him open, working his cock into Bucky with short, sharp thrusts. He has a death-grip on Bucky’s hips, fingers digging in hard enough that if Bucky were a normal person, Steve would probably break his bones.

“ _Shit_ ,” Steve says reverently, “Buck –  _ah_ , oh, you feel so good.”

Bucky groans in agreement, unable to come up with something more coherent as his response. His lungs have seized up, unable to draw in a full breath as his system is overcome with pleasure. Steve’s cock inside him is rubbing all of the right spots, stretching him to the brink of his limits – Bucky is teetering on the border of pain and pleasure as his body struggles to rearrange itself around Steve’s girth.

“Fuck, you’re so fuckin’ huge,” he moans, exhaling harshly through his nose. Distantly, he feels Steve shaking with breathless laughter.

“Want you so bad, baby, you feel so good,” Steve says, hunching over to press a kiss to the side of Bucky’s head. Bucky hums in response.

“Fuck me, c’mon,” he says, “Give it to me good, Stevie.”

Steve growls. He laces his fingers through Bucky’s hair and yanks his head back, forcing Bucky to arch his back slightly. Bucky whimpers, a bolt of desire shooting to his groin.

“Yes,” he hisses, gritting his teeth as Steve starts to snap his hips in earnest. The plates in Bucky’s metal arm whirr and click as pleasure crawls up and down his spine.

“Goddamn, baby,” Steve puffs, his free hand on Bucky’s ass cheek, spreading him open. “Wish you could see, you’re takin’ me so damn good.”

“Steve,” Bucky moans, knees going weak at the possessiveness of Steve’s tone.

His head is spinning with pleasure as Steve’s cock plunges into him again and again, brushing against his prostate each time. Bucky claws and scrabbles at the wall, his fingers seeking purchase to ground himself against the force of Steve’s thrusts. He’s doing his best to suppress his noises of pleasure, but the occasional choked-off moan or breathless whimper still manages to escape.

So lost is Bucky in his own pleasure that he doesn’t hear the ladies until they’re almost on top of them.

Thankfully, Steve is more aware of his surroundings than Bucky is, so he stills as soon as he hears voices, one hand coming around to clamp over Bucky’s mouth. Bucky stiffens, his eyes going wide when he registers the clacking of stilettos against the wooden floor.

He strains his ears, trying to discern how many people there are – and why the hell they’re walking in this direction.

“Shelly!” a shrill voice calls, “Where’re you going?”

“To the bathroom!” someone replies, probably this Shelly person. It’s a woman’s voice. She’s disturbingly close, perhaps only fifteen feet from Bucky and Steve’s position.

Bucky is about to turn around and tell Steve to pull out when he feels a large, callused hand wrap around his leaking cock. He inhales sharply as Steve strokes him from root to tip.

“The bathroom’s this way, babes,” laughs the first voice.

Bucky wriggles in Steve’s grip, trying to shove him off. Steve only presses in closer and tightens his fist around Bucky, twisting his hand up and down his shaft. Bucky’s harsh breathing is muffled by Steve’s palm, and there’s a coppery tang in his mouth – he must’ve bitten his lip hard enough to draw blood.

“Are you sure? I saw a sign pointing this way,” says the second voice.  _Fuck_ , she’s even closer now.

Steve still isn’t letting up. He continues to jerk Bucky off with maddeningly slow motions, flicking his thumb over the slick head of his cock on every upstroke. It’s a miracle that his erection hasn’t wilted from the panic, honestly. Bucky’s knees buckle when Steve teases his nail into his slit, swirling a blob of pre-come around.

“Shelly, c’mon,” says the first voice. Heels click on the floor as the voice’s owner walks closer. “I don’t think it’s in here, look at all these doors – c’mon, we’ll go out and ask someone, yeah?”

Shelly groans in frustration, just as Steve grinds his hips into Bucky’s ass, the head of his cock dragging over Bucky’s prostate. Against his will, a whimper bubbles out of Bucky’s throat.

“Did you hear that?” Shelly asks. Bucky wants to scream – she’s  _around the corner to where they are_.

“Shelly,  _c’mon_ ,” the first voice whines. “It’s creepy, I don’t like it.”

Shelly sighs. “Okay, okay, let’s go.”

As their voices fade into the distance, the tension dissipates from Bucky’s body, bleeding out as he exhales in relief. When Steve takes his hand away from Bucky’s mouth, he immediately twists around to glare at his boyfriend over his shoulder.

“You fucking asshole,” he growls.

Steve grins maniacally in response. “That was amazing,” he says giddily.

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Warn a guy before you indulge in your exhibitionist fantasies,” he grumbles.

“Aw, baby, don’t be sore at me,” Steve croons, his fist jerking Bucky’s cock hard and fast as he resumes the movements of his hips. “C’mon, lemme make it up to ya’, make you feel good, yeah?”

Bucky makes an unintelligible noise in reply. He braces his forearms against the wall and fucks himself onto Steve’s cock, timing his movements to Steve’s thrusts. Steve grunts, tightening his grip on Bucky’s waist with one hand. His other fist flies over Bucky’s cock, making lewd squelching noises.

“Stevie,” Bucky whines breathlessly, toes curling in pleasure, “Oh—don’t stop,  _please_.”

“Gonna come, Buck?” Steve asks darkly, hips pumping with renewed vigour.

“Yeah,” Bucky moans, “Yeah, yes—oh, yes, you feel so good, oh m’god—I’m gonna—”

“Yeah, that’s it,” Steve husks, “Let go, Buck.”

“Steve, fuck—fuck,” Bucky gasps, thumping his fist against the wall.

The pleasure building at the base of his cock explodes without warning as spurts of come shoot from the tip of his dick. Some of it hits the wall, but most of his release trickles over Steve’s fingers. Bucky bites down on his lips, muffling his screams of pleasure. His eyes are screwed shut and his pulse is roaring in his ears. His head is spinning with pleasure — it all feels so  _goddamn good_.

Steve follows soon after, cursing under his breath as his hips rut against Bucky’s ass. With one final thrust, he slumps forward, pressing his forehead to the space between Bucky’s shoulders as he rides out his climax. His hips make jerky grinding motions as his dick shoots off into the condom.

As their heartbeats struggle to return to a normal pace, Steve slips out of Bucky’s ass and pulls off the condom, tying it closed and wrapping it in some tissue that he whips out of his pocket. He cleans off his dick and spunk-covered hand, then reaches around to clean off Bucky’s cock.

What a gentleman.

Spending the next couple of hours with dried come on the inside of his pants wouldn’t be that great, so Bucky is grateful for Steve’s preparedness.

As Steve tucks himself away, Bucky pulls his boxers and pants back up, before fixing his jacket and straightening his tie. They’ll both need to stop by a bathroom to freshen up before they re-enter the main hall, but they look presentable enough that at first glance, no one will wonder what they’ve been up to.

Bucky grasps Steve’s lapel and yanks him close, planting a filthy kiss on his lips. “You’re a fucking punk,” he says heatedly.

Steve chuckles fondly, one hand curling around Bucky’s bicep. “I know,” he says simply. “And you love me for it.”

“You’re gonna pay for that later,” Bucky warns him.

Steve flashes him a dark smile. “I’m countin’ on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated :)
> 
>  
> 
> [rebloggable version](https://a-splash-of-stucky.tumblr.com/post/176895252000/darkened-corridors-and-shadowy-corners/)


End file.
